


In that moment, I found you

by menaceindisguise, roseyeekies



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: A little, Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Rights Activist Xiao Zhan, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Politics, Slow Burn, Xiao Zhan is an art and history nerd, a hallmark movie but gay not religious, and actually trying to be funny, i told em and lily that this read like, society too, theyre idiots your honor, xz likes to shit on alphas from time to time, yeebs just wants to be good for xz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaceindisguise/pseuds/menaceindisguise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyeekies/pseuds/roseyeekies
Summary: “So you want me to be the crown prince’s fake boyfriend? For how long? ”“No.” She smiled, “We want you to be the crown prince’s fiancé.”Xiao Zhan’s mouth fell open a bit, his eyes widening even further. “Fiancé?”or, How Xiao Zhan meets a cute guy at a coffee shop, only for him to turn into Crown Prince Wang Yibo's fiancé overnight. (Quite literally.)
Relationships: Cheng Xiao & Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xiao Zhan | Sean & Xuan Lu | Lulu, Xuan Lu | Lulu/Cheng Xiao
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	In that moment, I found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/gifts).



> We just wanted to say, thank you ms!! you're a wonderful human being and we can't believe you accepted our friendship and deemed us worthy of your time! we love you and take care!! hopefully you'll adore this au!! 
> 
> happy birthday!!!
> 
> a huge thank you to [lily](https://twitter.com/lilyyizhan82) who betaed our work and made us feel like proper professionals with her amazing feedback and suggestions!

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

“Great! If you want, you can wait for Xuan Lu to finish up with the other group for a tour around campus.” Xiao Zhan said, a satisfied look in his eyes as he passed the papers to the younger Beta.

The Beta giggled, bending her head and murmuring a ‘thanks’ before scampering away.

Xiao Zhan huffed a laugh, beaming at her, and then turned back to sorting through the papers and pamphlets. He skimmed through them quickly, separating them into different piles. 

Xiao Zhan had been stationed as the Omega Dorms RA after Xuan Lu suggested him to the supervisors. The previous RA had graduated and they were looking for new ones.

He had hesitated, unsure of whether he should take the opportunity. Although he wasn’t an introvert, and he quite liked being social, Xiao Zhan had been worried about whether he could handle it. Though he was an anxious person, the thought of being someone who could give unconditional support to others had warmed his very core, and so, he had decided to give it a try.

When he had decided he would pursue art as a career, he had always been aiming for graphic design, but his time as an RA changed his goal. He wanted to guide, teach and support, to give these budding flowers a safe space. When he had come across the joy of teaching, he was immediately sold.

The ones that he wanted to help the most were the ones who had the same secondary gender as he himself. Although it seemed like a lifetime ago, Omegas were only recently allowed to establish and support themselves without the need for an Alpha. And their right to be able to do this was something that Xiao Zhan wanted to protect. 

It pleased him to see how far Omegas had come, to see them in the medical field or leading scientific research. Xiao Zhan’s mother tried to nudge him toward a more secure career field, but one of the very reasons as to why he even caught interest in art was because of the Omega history behind it.

Art was the way Omegas in the age-old eras showed their intelligence, strength, and capability. With carefully placed brushstrokes, colors and hues, they could demonstrate so much of their life, of their feelings, and finally, express their repressed feelings. How stable their hands were when on paper, how their intellect could be seen through their artworks of palaces, children, mothers, landscapes. They were unneeded in the Imperial Court but so unbelievably talented in the fine arts and literature, and therefore a treasure for the nobility to possess.

In order to gain some experience, Xiao Zhan decided to start tutoring, and it was incredible. Young minds, when encouraged, proved to shine the brightest. It stunned Xiao Zhan when he first started helping out, the creativity that they had shining through them was truly admirable and contagious.

And he loved it. He adored showing the younger generation how to use art as a means of de-stressing, and as a means to express themselves. How to show their vulnerability through any kind of medium and create a safe space for themselves.

Though relentlessly teased about being a ‘typical art student’ with an affinity for over-sharing history and facts about his passion by his students and underclassmen, he still loved doing it, the satisfaction upon seeing how their eyes lit up with understanding as they listened to Xiao Zhan’s teachings attentively. It filled him with fond pride and also love, warming his whole body until his cheeks and ears turned the color of ripe berries. 

The freedom that drawing gave him was addicting. The way you could seamlessly blend colors and create new palettes or how a carefully placed brushstroke could completely change the intention and meaning behind a piece of work. How many individuals all had a different perspective on just one piece. They’d discuss whether the yellow signified happiness, others would argue it represented existentialism or modern society.

Everyone had different experiences in life that formed their thoughts and opinions. It formed them as individuals, as who they were as people. It could all be seen when they were drawing, which allowed them to understand themselves better, and Xiao Zhan had the honor of being a witness of that. 

Xiao Zhan hummed, bobbing his head along to the generic pop music blasting from the DJ booth on campus. He shuffled the papers in his hand again, his hand pausing quickly on one of the papers. Where did that come from? It looked like a newspaper, so maybe Xuan Lu had accidentally shoved it while rotating the packages of pamphlets. 

_**“The Royal Family donates art pieces from their collection to the Qian Academy of Art.”** _

Xiao Zhan read through quickly, his heart feeling as if it had stopped beating in his chest. A thrill set off down his spine and caused butterflies to set off inside his stomach. Was this real? 

Xiao Zhan stared, reading over the rest of the text hurriedly in barely concealed excitement. “Crazy, right?” A cheeky voice came from over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, causing him to jump in shock. 

“Huh?! What?! I- Lulu! You frightened me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He yelped, his hand rising towards his chest, short bursts of breath fleeing from his lungs. Xuan Lu giggled, jokingly smacking a hand against Xiao Zhan’s arm before encircling her fingers around it.

“A’Zhan, I know you’re a huge art and history nerd. Isn’t this exciting? It’s supposed to go up at the university’s museum around the 4th, so… next week?”

Xiao Zhan nodded, “Yeah, I was reading that before you decided to scare the ever-living life out of me.” He shook his head in mock annoyance, wanting to tease his best friend. _Wait_. “Nerd?! Lulu! Liking art and history does not necessarily make me a nerd, you know? It’s just my passion.” He hissed, shooting a mock glare at Xuan Lu.

He was _not_ , by any means, a nerd. He did _not_ have an odd obsession with it to the point he neglected everything else in life to dedicate and prioritize it. Thank you very much. 

_Sigh_.

Yeah, maybe he _was_ a huge nerd. He's attending university, well on his way to receiving a damned degree for it. Though, just because he recognized it, it did not mean he’d readily admit it to Xuan Lu.

She had enough blackmail on him to last him a lifetime, Xiao Zhan noted in exasperation. Like the time he fell into a pond while inebriated, or when he almost threw up all of his lunch after Zhang Yixing narrated an utterly disgustful story.

Xiao Zhan internally shuddered. Gods, the horrors. 

“Mhm. That’s exactly what a nerd would say, to be quite honest with you.”

“Only heaven understands why I love you the way I do.” He grumbles, gently extracting her hand from his arm. 

Xuan Lu rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I love you too. Anyways, the crown prince is supposed to inaugurate the event or something along those lines.”

“Right, the same crown prince that notoriously sped off on his motorbike from the paps?” Xiao Zhan snorted. Amusement rose up to his throat at the memory of the internet borderline breaking over the young prince. Some called him ‘awfully rude’, others ‘so incredibly hot’. 

Xiao Zhan, personally, held much more interest in how they allowed the 23-year-old nightmare drive a sports motorbike the color of chemically toxic puke around the whole country. As if no one would attempt to try and take the young man down or at least threaten his life.

“That same one. Think he’ll pull a Motor Escape 2.0?” She mused, a small cackle escaping her lips.

Xiao Zhan giggled along, imagining the prince on his bright green motorbike zooming off while wearing a ridiculously expensive suit. He’d make a rather dashing image, Xiao Zhan is inclined to believe. Although, Xiao Zhan doesn’t think he has ever seen the prince’s face. After all, he doesn't hold any interest in giving the Chinese Royal Family any kind of attention.

Sure, he has a passion for all history, art, and literature, but the Royal Family had never particularly caught his interest. They were not by any means a tyrannical force, instead quieter and reserved. Especially after the Imperialism reign had been abolished and instead adopted a Constitutional monarchy to preserve history and culture.

Because of the current King’s power, other laws and rights had been granted to Omegas. It was thought a great majority of his ministers had wanted to outright refuse the idea. The King still wanted to through with it, causing the ministers to reluctantly agree and sign alongside him.

Some backlash had ensued when the King had established laws protecting Omegas. He had ensured protection laws for Omegas regarding discrimination, sexual assault, physical assault, as well abuse with many other issues. Making it legal and in an Omega’s right to follow up with legal action. Though the Omega Rights party had celebrated the breakthrough, many had opposed. Some even refused to acknowledge the changes. Only the heavens knew what would happen if the King lost his power.

Not much was known about the crown prince and his sister, other than their studies and basic information. The lack of information wasn’t able to detain the fan clubs and groups dedicated to the Royal Family, though. 

“Ah! Though, gotta say, princess Cheng Xiao is a dream, isn’t she? She’s so beautiful.” Xuan Lu playfully cooed., hand coming up again to rest on his shoulder delicately. The other fanned herself dramatically, sending light-colored tendrils of hair floating.

Xiao Zhan huffed, fixing a faux stern look on her, “When are you going to stop drooling over the poor princess? She can probably smell your slobber.”

Xuan Lu wrinkled her nose, disgusted. Xiao Zhan laughed, taking the hand that had been resting on his arm and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, he whispered, “I hate you.”

Xuan Lu’s hand came up sometime when he pulled her in, smoothly rubbing his shoulder. 

“Mmm, I know. You know what will make you love me more?” She whispered slowly, a smirk starting to form on her face. “You have an assignment due next week that also coincidentally lands on the day the artworks are put up for viewing. So, if you want to be able to look at them, you better get that assignment done, okay?”

Xiao Zhan stiffened up, horror clawing up his chest. _How could he have forgotten the assignment?_ “Shit. The assignment. Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! She’s going to skin me alive!” He pulled back swiftly, holding Xuan Lu by her arms and shaking her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Oh, shut up. Literally out of everyone in that wretched class, you’re probably the only one excelling. Like I said, nerd.”

Xiao Zhan nodded along, waving a hand to placate her. “Yeah, yeah, sure, one-hundred percent, uh. I’ll catch you later! Take care! Love you! Sleep well!” He yelled while fleeing, running towards the library.

Xuan Lu cackled. “It’s barely midday, you idiot!”

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

Xiao Zhan made quick work of getting the books and stuffing them in his bag. He briskly walked himself towards the quaint little coffee shop a few streets down his favorite park. It was owned by a sweet old couple whom he adores to death.

He had accidentally stumbled upon the cute little shop the first few days after he joined the university. They had always treated him in a caring way, like a grandson. They had comforted his homesick heart after having to leave his parents back in Chongqing and moving to Luoyang to pursue his studies at Qian Academy. The gentle old lady always pinched his cheeks in greeting and pushed a plate of sweet coconut buns along with a warm cup of tea. 

He cared for them dearly, he even helped them close up most times, since the little coffee shop had become his to-go place for his studies, he often didn’t move from his spot until they themselves notified him. The husband– Liao Yu often told him stories of his granddaughter’s adventures in pre-school, always eager to show off their precious little girl’s drawings and gifts.

Today had been no different, the moment the bells tinkled upon his arrival, a soft exclamation of “A’Zhan!” filled his ears. Shortly after he reached the counter, the lady’s sweet hands pinched his cheeks and ushered him towards the usual table. She immediately placed the plate of sweet pastry and the drink before going back behind the counter. Xiao Zhan hummed, whispering a _‘thank you’_ and receiving a warm smile in return. He picked up the coconut bun, chewing while simultaneously taking the books and laptop out of his bag before starting his work. 

Xiao Zhan zoned into his work, reading, highlighting, and typing. He bobbed his head along to the music that played from his earbuds, reading the line from chapter… _Ah!_ Chapter 89. Xiao Zhan double-checked the number before writing it down. After he wrote it down, he turned back towards his awaiting laptop. 

Every so often, soft chimes could be heard as the door opened and closed. Receiving and departing customers. Xiao Zhan had been so immersed in his work that he hadn’t noticed that someone was in front of him– or that heavy rain was pouring outside.

A light cough broke Xiao Zhan's concentration. He looked up to see a handsome man in front of him. His eyes zeroed on the man, his brain crashing slightly as he took in his beauty. As a man who loved and appreciated art, he knew how to appreciate different kinds of beauty and their different forms, and this was certainly one of them.

Xiao Zhan stared for a few moments, probably for more than what was strictly appropriate. The Man’s dark slanted eyes twinkled with amusement, lips stretched into a smirk– or a smile, most probably a hybrid of both – and cheeks adorably puffed up. Fluffy hair, the color of hot chocolate ruffled over eyelashes, and a bright pink hoodie clinging onto the man’s frame.

 _Cute._ Xiao Zhan thought, noticing that the bright pink hoodie was actually bright because of the water that had seeped through the material. The man must be freezing, he thought with a disapproving furrow of his eyebrows.

Then, in an even worse turn of events, it dawned on him that the guy probably noticed the appreciative gaze Xiao Zhan had been shamelessly giving. Gods, he probably looked like a class A creep with his mouth slightly open while he looked at the man up and down.

Embarrassed, Xiao Zhan's cheeks and ears flushed. "I- um…" Had the man said anything to him? He seemed to have if the way his head was tilted to the side in question was anything to go by. If his brain had been at sixty percent power earlier, it fully ceased function now. He swore he could hear the gears creaking and maybe even taste the metaphorical smoke that came out of his head as he thought of a way to salvage the situation he was currently in.

Thankfully, the man repeated the question, as if he hadn’t noticed Xiao Zhan checking him out a few moments before. "Is this seat taken?" 

Xiao Zhan blinked twice dazedly, and finally answered, "No, it’s not." His already colored cheeks deepened, Xiao Zhan was certain he could make a bonfire out of his flaming cheeks. He looked down towards his book again awkwardly, before he reached forward and removed the items that had been resting on the table to make some space for the young man. 

"Your major's history?" Cute But Deep Voiced man questioned, eyeing his books appreciatively.

"No, I'm doing my Bachelor's degree in education with some other stuff." Xiao Zhan replied, and looked down. He guessed that the man had probably asked because of the shit ton of history books he had beside him. “It's art history,” Xiao Zhan cleared up. “Uh. I want to become an art teacher."

"Oh. That’s pretty sick.” The other replied, a – very cute, and very annoying – laugh bubbling from his chest. “You look really stressed, want me to help you? I know a lot about Chinese art history." 

Xiao Zhan scrutinized the man settled in front of him with skeptical eyes. The other had a small smile playing on his lips, a finger tracing the pattern on the table while he stared intently at Xiao Zhan.

"You're not lying?" They had just met, Xiao Zhan wasn’t fond of the idea of failing his assignment due to an idiot he met at a coffee shop that was kind enough to cause him to make impulsive decisions. He squinted his eyes, trying to weigh out the pros and cons of trusting this stranger in front of him.

"Why would I lie to you?" Xiao Zhan leveled him with an exasperated look, motioning between the two of them. Hoping that the clear _‘we just met’_ was enough of an obvious reason.

The guy chuckled, pretty eyes sparkling underneath the dim lights of the coffee shop. He reminded Xiao Zhan of those awfully beautiful artworks you’d see of idols in social media accounts. The lines set on his shoulders were straight and graceful, showing a commanding stature. 

His back sat straight and his head held high. He reminded Xiao Zhan of a general, or something of equal standing. Maybe his father held a position in the military? Some military parents were known for raising their children with rigid rules.

The other man leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and tilting his head once again, looking straight at Xiao Zhan’s eyes. A self-assured smile slid onto his handsome features, giving Xiao Zhan a nod.

"Okay but, aren’t two better than one? It'll be easier if I help you." 

Xiao Zhan paused, looking at the boy closely. If Xiao Zhan really found any reason to doubt, he could just revise it in his own free time.

“Fine. How am I supposed to link the sources? _Random boy I met at a coffee shop_?”

The man snorted, “You’re funny, aren’t you?”

No. Not really. He’s just kind of awkward and may be developing a rapid attachment to this man – which is worrying. Attachments to self-assured men almost always went wrong, or so the memes on the internet say – Xiao Zhan doesn’t know. It wasn’t like he was particularly good at romance, the furthest he ever went with someone was that one time he got his first kiss stolen in High School, and he _cried. A lot_.

And that had gone to a bottomless spiral of questioning sexuality and an intense, relentless hatred for the universe and snotty, arrogant, pretentious Alphas.

"Pfft. Okay, good reasoning, I can just send you the sources, y’know. We can also look it up on the internet. " The man reasoned, Xian Zhan rolled his eyes in a lieu of an answer. The other guy giggled, reaching for one of Xiao Zhan’s books and – _oh_.

Pretty hands. Big hands. Really pretty big hands. Hands that deserved to be drawn and possibly worshipped. Was that weird? Probably. Xiao Zhan quickly came to the realization that maybe, _just maybe_ , he was being _really_ weird.

Xiao Zhan liked it, the instant connection he felt with the other man. The younger man fluttered his eyelashes playfully or shoved Xiao Zhan whenever he made a teasing remark at the younger. This was easy. This was fun. 

For the next few hours one asked and the other answered while occasionally teasing the other to which was often responded with a playful smack wherever they could reach. Their table was filled with giggles; they had completely forgotten that they weren't alone in the shop.

This held the promise of becoming something bigger, or maybe he was confusing it. Seeing things in movements and actions that had never carried the meaning he thought they did.

But the way the other looked at him as if trying to decipher his very being, made Xiao Zhan think that perhaps he wasn’t imagining things. That the intention behind the brief brush of fingers over his hand was made to catch his attention. That the brief moment where the younger leaned towards him was to have closeness, some sort of physical touch.

Was Xiao Zhan reading too deeply into this? 

"Gege, do you believe me now?" 

"We've been here for ages talking to each other, then you ask me this just now? Did my precious Didi think I didn't believe him?" The younger grinned easily at Xiao Zhan’s answer as if they were used to this. Almost as if they had known each other for a long time, and were not two people that had met accidentally in a coffee shop an hour ago. 

"Gege kept asking whether I was lying or not, and this didi was truly hurt." 

Xiao Zhan glared playfully at him, smacking his forearm in retaliation _._ Xiao Zhan bared his teeth in an attempt to look fierce. 

The younger one stopped, his eyes widening slightly in amusement. His face full of mirth melted away, revealing a much more gentle smile – but only for a moment, because he decided to coo over Xiao Zhan’s action with a giggle.

Xiao Zhan, mocked indignation at the baby noises the younger was making, reached over to smack him. He froze when he heard a soft click from somewhere around them, turning to look around with a frown. what seemed to be a flash of a camera caught his eye. He quickly looked around the shop to catch the creep, but nobody seemed suspicious. Everyone was normal in the shop, invested in their own happenings.

"What happened, ge?" The man was immediately high alert. His posture straightened, nervous hands fiddling with his pink sweater’s cuffs.

"Nothing, I was just looking around." The younger threw him a look of disbelief, raising an eyebrow. Deciding not to concern him with something he wasn’t sure about, Xiao Zhan decided to change the topic. "We've been talking to each other, but I still don't know your name."

"Oh, Gege wants to know more about me." The annoying brat relaxed and wiggled his eyebrows, his face making Xiao Zhan instantly regret asking for his name.

"What? I mean I can't keep calling you ‘Didi’ and ‘young man’ in my head, you know? I want to know your name. It's fine if you don't wanna tell me, I don’t want to force you to say it." Xiao Zhan replied, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. Xiao Zhan didn’t know this person, the possibility that they were struggling with their gender identity was pretty high. He was in art school after all, and everyone had their own unique identities.

"What Gege wants, Gege gets. So, if Ge wants to know my name, then he shall know my name. This humble one's name is Wang Bo, yours?." And what? Wang Bo, Gods. Maybe his mother was a Royal Family fanatic and decided to condemn their child to a life of bullying. 

"Xiao Zhan, nice meeting you, Wang Bo. So, ‘King’ huh? I was wondering why Didi knew so much about history, turns out you were a King all along." Xiao Zhan teased, his teeth sinking in his bottom lip, hoping it came out as flirtatious. Wang Bo froze for a few moments, before letting an awkward smile grace his lips. 

“Ah, yeah. My last name. I tend to forget it holds that meaning, you know?” 

Xiao Zhan shook his head, fond of the younger man. “No, not really, Bo-di. ‘Xiao Zhan’ doesn’t have any royal meaning.” 

"Ah! Zhan-ge it is, then!" He grinned back at full force, seemingly forgetting the previous piece of conversation. “Zhan-ge, Xiao Zhan, ZhanZhan?”

"Don’t get any ideas, brat." Xiao Zhan threatened, holding a finger up and poking a _oh so very soft_ cheek. Just as Wang Bo opened his lips to reply, brows furrowed in false outrage, Xiao Zhan's alarm went off, indicating that he needed to rush home to prepare for his evening classes.

"Oh, fuck. I have to leave or else I'll be late for class." He shoved the books and all other knick-knacks into his backpack. Why did he bring so much shit? Right when he stood, turning towards the door, a hand caught his wrist. Then, Xiao Zhan remembered he had befriended an orphaned brat and was about to leave without saying goodbye.

"Gege is leaving already without saying goodbye? Look at how pitiful I am Zhan-ge." Wang Bo pouted prettily, shiny lip pulled outwards and cheeks bunching up.

"Shit. Sorry, Bo-di, I’m kind of in a rush, but see you later?" Xiao Zhan said.

"Then can I at least have Gege's number as compensation for leaving me so early?" Wang Bo looked like every bit of a wounded puppy. Xiao Zhan considered either laughing at him or cooing at him. Both sounded like a good idea.

"Sure. You can let me type it into your phone-" He got cut off by the man looking around for his phone. Eventually turning saddened eyes, pouty lips, and brows scrunched up. "I seem to have left my phone at home, ge." He replied, frowning. Out of all the days, he could have forgotten his phone, it just had to be today? 

"Aiyah, this kid! It's fine, I’ll write it in a napkin." Xiao Zhan assured him, Wang Bo giving an eager nod in response.

Xiao Zhan hastily scribbled his number on the napkin and passed it to Wang Bo, waving a quick goodbye before rushing out the door. Xiao Zhan paused by the door, popping his head back in and calling out to the owners to tell them he was leaving before the bell rang to signal his leave. 

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

Xiao Zhan woke to the blaring sound of his alarm, darting upwards from the bed and gently scrubbing his eyes. He blindly reached towards his phone, swiping the alarm off. He then dropped back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. Wang Bo never sent him a message yesterday, maybe he’d do it today? The boy had clearly wanted his number, he wouldn’t ask for it and then never go through with it.

He shifted his head to the side, eyes falling on his charging phone. He lifted himself up on one elbow and disconnected the device. The device lit up, and – _what._

_50 Messages from ‘Lulu💖’_

_12 Missed calls from ‘Lulu💖’_

_10 Messages from ‘Jackson from History’_

_7 Messages from ‘Mama🥺’_

_2 Missed calls from ‘Mama🥺’_

_4 Messages from ‘Dad🐯’_

The notification bar stopped at that, though the bar had the ‘+’ sign which almost never happened. What could have happened? Had he missed something? 

The longer he scrolled through the messages, the more concerned he got. What on fucking earth had happened that could make them all feel the need to spam him with messages? Why was Xuan Lu blowing his phone up? Had someone died? Why was Jackson even trying to contact him, they were merely acquaintances. Xiao Zhan sighed before his eyes settled on his mother’s calls.

Nothing terrified a human being more than missed messages and calls from their mother. 

He shot up from the bed, quickly unlocking his phone and clicking on his mother’s profile.

_From: **Mama🥺**_

**__** _| A’Zhan? What’s this?_

_| **Crown Prince Wang Yibo …**_

**__** _| Are you two truly together?_

_| I’m worried, honey_

_| They seem to have gotten your information_

_| Please call me when you can_

_| Love you._

Now Xiao Zhan was confused, ‘Are you two truly together?’ Who? Him and the crown prince? What.

Xiao Zhan clicked on the news article, expecting it to be a huge misunderstanding and that they just happened to confuse him with someone else. 

Xiao Zhan snorted at the huge ridiculous headline.

_**Crown Prince Wang Yibo spotted with mystery Omega in a secluded coffee shop! Could it be that there’s romance in the air for our fierce Lion prince?** _

**__** _Related News:_

_** Everything you need to know about the secret royal relationship... ** _

**_Who is the crown prince’s beloved? Here’s some information about..._ **

**_The crown prince has a boyfriend, and the internet is loving their story!..._ **

Oh no.

It was much, much worse. The picture that accompanied most headlines was of him and the guy he met at the coffee shop. Xiao Zhan stared, hoping earth would swallow him whole and he’d never have to face anyone ever again. 

And– it looked like they were in a relationship. The picture had been taken at the perfect moment. Xiao Zhan’s hand was placed on Wang Bo’s wrist, smiling brightly. And Wang Bo – _no._ Wang _Yi_ bo’s head bent close to his, as if sharing a secret that delighted Xiao Zhan.

The more he scrolled downwards, quickly reading through the text, the more head throbbed. Not only had they gotten his name – as if they hadn’t been satisfied with only exposing his name – they even exposed his university, age, and even parents. This was outrageous. 

Xiao Zhan was determined to choke whoever had exposed his information to death. Did they have no concept of privacy? 

Xiao Zhan hadn’t fucking known this was the price he had to pay for talking to a cute boy in a coffee shop. Who even _recognized_ them through a window, Wang Yibo’s head was positioned in a way that wouldn’t let anyone viewing through the window see his face. Had someone in the coffee shop contacted the news? Was it another client? Well. If he was the crown prince, of course, he would be recognized everywhere. 

What the fuck was Xiao Zhan supposed to do?

and not only that, why had Wang Yibo lied?

He clicked back to his mother’s chat, typing back a response.

_From: **Mama🥺**_

**__** _| A’Zhan? What’s this?_

_| **Crown Prince Wang Yibo …**_

**__** _| Are you two truly together?_

_| I’m worried, honey_

_| They seem to have gotten your information_

_| Please call me when you can_

_| Love you._

_From: **You**_

_| Ah, no, we’re not dating, i think someone_

_misunderstood the interaction i'm not too_

_sure_

_| We just happened to meet there. First time_

_i met him. He was nice, though i’m not sure_

_what i'm supposed to do now, should i contact_

_the news sites spreading these news?_

After he sent out his reply, he waited for several moments for his mother to reply, but none came through. Maybe she was still sleeping or something, after all, it was still really early in the morning. Oh, Gods. What a mess. 

He decided to riffle through Xuan Lu’s chat, greeted by various broken texts and half-finished sentences of _‘Wanagg prince?:,?_ ’ and ‘ _wAht the FKucj???_ ’. Xiao Zhan sent a hasty reply of ‘End me.” before clicking off and reading through the rest of his messages. He would talk to Xuan Lu later.

Xiao Zhan let himself fall against the mattress, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't know what to do, even if he contacted the news sites and somehow managed to take down the articles, the news would still be circling around the web. He knew that even if he tried, it was too big of a story to let go of so easily. His head was aching, his stomach was growling from hunger and making him feel nauseous. 

Xiao Zhan stared at the clock mounted on his wall. How much would it cost to up his life here and move to a completely different country? 

_Ping!_

He groaned at the sound of his phone going off. He didn’t want to deal with anything or anyone right now. He lifted his head, snatching the device from where it was resting right next to his pillow. 

_From: **Unknown Number**_

**__** _Hello. Is this Xiao Zhan?_

_From: **You**_

_Who is it?_

_From: **Unknown Number**_

_It is Liao Shui, I wish to contact Xiao Zhan_

_on behalf of the Royal Family._

_From: **You**_

_Great. Can you please take down the articles?_

_I imagine they’re hounding your crown prince._

_From: **Unknown Number**_

**__** _That is exactly why I was told I should contact_

_you. The team that handles the Royal Family’s_

_PR wishes to get in touch with you and hopefully_

_schedule a meeting concerning the recent news._

Xiao Zhan sighed, dropping his phone on his stomach and reaching towards the nearest decorative pillow. He buried his head in it, _deep breaths, Xiao Zhan, deep breaths_. Okay. _Count up from one to ten_. _One. Two. Three_ and– _screech_.

Why had everything gone to shit? Why did it have to be him and why on _everything that is holy_ was he hearing Xuan Lu in his head perfectly clear: “A’Zhan, you’re a control freak. You love to think you can micromanage everything in your life– which is very fake, mind you, it’s practically impossible.”

_From: **You**_

_All right. When?_

_From: **Unknown Number**_

_Today at 3, preferably. A nondescript black car_

_should be waiting for you in front of your apartment._

_From: **You**_

_Okay, thanks._

_From: **Unknown Number**_

_Very well._

Xiao Zhan glanced at the clock once again, nine o’ three. Well fuck. 

.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.

“Lulu, please.”

“Okay, sorry, jeez. So, you’re _not_ dating the country’s hotshot crown prince?" Five minutes in and Xuan Lu was still in complete disbelief, unbelieving of his claims. 

"Lulu, for the third time, I'm not dating the crown prince." He hissed at Xuan Lu, cheeks going bright red with embarrassment. He rubbed his temples with a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut like he was wishing that it would all be better when he opened them again. 

"I mean even if you said that you're not dating the crown prince the whole country thinks that you're dating him." Xuan Lu pointed out. That was the problem, even if he shouted to the whole country and carved _'I'm not dating the crown prince'_ right in the middle of his forehead he doubted they’d ever believe him.

The whole _‘it reads like a fairytale’_ and whatnot. Everyone loved those cliches anyway. 

It had to be a big problem, no? He didn't even know what the Royal Family was gonna do to him. It couldn’t be that bad right?If he suspiciously died then people would surely suspect. They couldn’t hurt him, right? It was the crown prince he was linked with, his life wasn’t at stake. And besides… Wang Yibo didn’t seem to be that kind of person.

_Hopefully._

"Hello, Earth to Xiao Zhan?" 

“Lulu, what am I supposed to do? My information is out there! My parents’ names are now in the public eye! I feel so close to tearing my hair out.” He stressed, small tears blurring his vision, making Xuan Lu look hazy through his view. He rubbed at his eyes frantically, trying to hold his tears in. He slapped his hand against his forehead, running it down his face. He had never hated the world so much. 

“Ah, A’Zhan, don’t take it that bad. The Royal Family’s PR contacted you, maybe they’re looking to clear it up!” She nudged him by a shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much now, okay? There’s no need to get upset over it.”

Xiao Zhan huffed, straightening his back and harshly rubbing at his face. “I’m gonna go and wait for them, they’re going to expect me there, can’t exactly hide.” Xuan Lu was right, it’ll all get cleared up, and then he’d be a forgotten scandal.

Xuan Lu hummed, a gentle hand reaching out and holding his wrist. “Hey, you know you have me."

"I know. I just can't help worrying." He knew that all his friends had his back, but anyone in a similar situation would react the same way that he had.

Xiao Zhan got up from his sitting position, giving Xuan Lu a wry smile. “Take care, Lulu.” He said, nodding at her reciprocated reply.

He walked left to where he was previously sat with Xuan Lu. He walked sluggishly, his feet dragging. 

Xiao Zhan pulled his hood low over his head, praying that no one would bother him. Thankfully, he managed to weave his way through the crowds unnoticed. Maybe people would only recognize him if he was near the crown prince. He had to ask his mother to change his phone number, the poor device had died midway after receiving the nth call of the day.

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments before blowing it out gently. He was hurt, of course. Upset that Yibo had thought that giving him a lie would suffice.

Then… had he really read their interactions wrongly? If Yibo truly felt attracted to Xiao Zhan the way Xiao Zhan himself did, he wouldn’t have lied, would he?

If Wang Yibo had felt the same way Xiao Zhan did, he surely would’ve revealed his true identity. Baring himself to Xiao Zhan in hopes that Xiao Zhan wouldn't reject him. Wang Yibo had asked for his number, if Yibo had the same feelings as Xiao Zhan, then he was hoping to get to know him more. To further connect with, maybe even enter a relationship.

Xiao Zhan felt his cheeks go hot, with fury and with shame, embarrassment too. Fuck. His eyes stung, becoming blurry with tears the closer he got to his apartment. This meeting he would have with the PR team, would the crown prince be there too? 

He hoped not. He already embarrassed himself enough.

Xiao Zhan was naïve, maybe the memes he saw online were right. He doesn’t know much, he wasn’t well-versed in the romantic aspects of life. When his first kiss had been stolen, he was terrified.

The manner in which the Alpha had held Xiao Zhan’s jaw in place, the other hand tightly encircling his wrist. The harsh, stolen kiss had given him a small painful cut on his lip. They were all too revealing on how he had to expect to be treated as an Omega. It had caused him to completely revolt at the mere idea of forming romantic relationships, much preferring and finding comfort in friends and interests.

As Xiao Zhan neared the apartment, he took notice of the aforementioned black car stationed in front of his home. A hot wave of nervousness and thin fear flushed through him. He couldn’t see much through the windows, as they had been darkened, probably for incognito.

When he got closer to the awaiting car, a tall, bulky man stepped out. Xiao Zhan paused, staring right at the other man, who then lifted a hand and motioned Xiao Zhan closer. Xiao Zhan shuffled nearer head still bent, “Xiao Zhan?” The tall man asked.

 _Oh god. They’re going to kill him and throw his body in a ditch somewhere._ The man approached him, looking all dangerous and serious. Xiao Zhan desperately wanted to back away, the man looked so threatening, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Mr. Xiao, we've been told to bring you with us." And wow. Xiao Zhan may officially go down as the man who always gets things wrong. The man’s voice was unusually soft and soothing, completely different from what you would expect due to his physique. 

Xiao Zhan nodded, mumbling “All right,” and following the man, hopping in the car when the man gestured him to.

Xiao Zhan decided to gaze at the scenery outside the window, the greens and browns mixing with the blue and white from the sky. Bright reds and vibrant blues intertwining with each other, blurring across his field of vision.

He had lost count of time, he would’ve barely noticed they had arrived if it wasn’t for the magnificent gate towering over the car. 

"Mr. Xiao, we have arrived." Xiao Zhan, not used to being called Mr. Xiao, and being somewhat shy as he was, turned pink. He knew he was quite thin skinned, his cheeks coloring must’ve been noticeable to the others.

Xiao Zhan smiled thinly, hands furiously sweaty. “Right this way, sir.” The man gestured.

The Omega trailed after the man, curiously taking in the scenery. Beautiful planes of viridescent cropped grass framing purples, pinks and yellows. Xiao Zhan hesitated, stopping mid-walk to gaze at the gardens.

Truly one belonging to royalty, with the way it’s well kept. Xiao Zhan noticed a small gazebo standing in the middle of the garden, with trails the color of bone leading to the openings of the small structure. His hands itched, a deep desire to capture the garden taking over his thoughts. 

“Mr. Xiao?”

“Ah!” Xiao Zhan whirled around, facing a thin woman in a dark suit with a delicately plucked eyebrow poised in question. “Sorry! I was just admiring the garden,” he smiled sheepishly.

“No worries, the Queen is very fond of her gardens,” she replied, before continuing, “Though I believe you ought to be meeting with Mrs. Liao.”

Xiao Zhan briskly nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I am, sorry.”

“No worries, Lele is waiting for you outside the door.”

He bent his head in gratitude, “Yes, thank you.” The lady huffed a small laugh, “Gods, are you alright? You’re looking at everything and everyone as if you’re never going to see them again.”

The Omega paused, before giggling along, “Sorry! I’m just tightly coiled, expecting the worst out of this.”

The lady bobbed her head in a soft nod, offering her hand to him. “May I accompany you? I’m afraid you’d get lost.” She whispered humorously. Xiao Zhan chuckled a bit, accepting her hand. She hummed a tune, intertwining their arms, and strolled towards the back of the house.

Xiao Zhan looked at the building, taking in all the vibrant reds and greens, framed windows, and statues decorating the structure. He wondered if this was a Royal Family member’s personal home. Certainly a ridiculously expensive home. The lady guided him through the grounds. She glanced at him. “This is the prince’s home. He received it when he reached age eighteen as a gift from his father.” 

Xiao Zhan looked over to her, nodding along. The home belonged to the prince, Xiao Zhan thought. Why did they bring him here? Was he going to meet Wang Yibo? Was the prince going to apologize?

Even worse, make _him_ apologize? Xiao Zhan still isn’t very fond of the prince, his heart still smarted whenever he thought of the situation that had gotten him here. He knew next to nothing about the younger man. Who knows, he might be a stuck-up, conceited man.

Deep within Xiao Zhan’s chest, he knew that wasn’t the truth. The prince was kind and funny in the coffee shop. Other than his posture and mannerisms, he looked and acted like any other Alpha of his age. 

Xiao Zhan was hurt, yes, but he recognized that the prince had his reasons as to not let him know of his real identity. It was too dangerous to reveal oneself to a total stranger in the middle of a small coffee shop. 

She smiled at him. “He adores this house, much prefers it over his chambers over at the palace. As the crown prince, he’s been conditioned since young in understanding that the palace would one day be his- well, _home_. He has always said that it’s too big, too grand, too pompous, too luxurious, along with many other adjectives,” she paused, lowering her head in greeting at the man standing at the door. 

“Ah? It’s a beautiful home, but I imagine the palace is much more majestic” Xiao Zhan replied carefully, still admiring every detail he could. The place spoke of _history,_ maybe he could get some facts or information about the home.

 _Lele,_ his mind supplied, remembering the lady’s words earlier. Xiao Zhan looked back at the woman, smiling and thanking her. Lele nodded at the lady’s direction, motioning at Xiao Zhan to step through the door. 

“Right this way, sir.”

Xiao Zhan went along with the man, following him through a small hallway that held nothing along the walls. Which provided Xiao Zhan with nothing other than his own thoughts.

Such a beautiful home, but sadly lacking in personality. He can’t possibly imagine the hurricane that was Wang Yibo, living in such a house devoid of emotion and warmth.

But that was the price of living a life of luxury, was it not? The only difference was that he was born into a royal family. Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think – was that truly everything you’d have to pay for? 

Xiao Zhan knew that that wasn’t true. Millions, even hundreds of years ago, history denotes betrayal between blood, severed bonds, and trust shattered over lustful hunger of power. Though no longer in those blood-shedding horrible times, it still held true.

Politics, power, lust, money, blood. It all meant the same to those fortunate enough to live comfortably. Damned be the ones they deem lower than themselves. Especially, damned be the ones who brought them into this world. 

The tough-looking man stopped, turning to look at Xiao Zhan. His eyes weren’t ones that spoiled what Xiao Zhan was going to face inside the room. Oh well.

The door opened, a gentle “Come in.” resounding in the horribly bright room. And – there he was. Xiao Zhan’s heart rose up to his throat, lodging itself inside. All soft, smooth hair, dark eyes and pink lips. And fuck.

He really liked this guy. _Fuck him_. 

Xiao Zhan desperately turned his eyes elsewhere, instead landing on a tall, sharp-looking woman. Tight hair pulled in a ponytail and prominent cheekbones complimenting her eyes. Xiao Zhan hastily bowed at the room, which he now noticed was not only filled with the presence of the crown prince. Two women gazed at him from his position near the door, in a near intimidating way, which caused Xiao Zhan to lower his eyes to the floor. 

“Xiao Zhan, right?” The tall lady with the ponytail spoke, shifting in her seat to seemingly take a look at him better, “I’m Liao Shui, a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat.”

“Xiao Zhan, we wish to strike a contract with you. The false news of your relationship with our dear beloved crown prince,” She threw a sharp gaze at the younger – who huffed in response – and continued, “has been the topic of the country, and it has brought many positive remarks about the Royal Family as a whole.”

The Omega’s eyes widened, a contract…? Was that even legal? Furthermore, shouldn’t he have a lawyer with him? Not that he was considering agreeing, but _still_.

“We believe it would benefit you as well. As an aspiring art teacher with a deep-rooted love of history and classical art, as well as a strong opinionated Omega. Surely you have charities, organizations, and other interests you wish to support.” She spoke, sliding a manila folder over the small table separating them.

“That’s of no importance, why me? Can’t you just… take those news down or whatever? Does the crown prince agree with this? Shouldn’t I have a lawyer?” Xiao Zhan exasperated, shock still trickling down his spine.

“Xiao Zhan, we can pay for your tuition, you’ll be able to support the causes dear to you, and Wang Yibo here won’t have to worry about any other news making it onto the front page of every news station in the country.” She replied, stressing the further she got in her words.

“If you’re worried about Wang Yibo, he’s okay with the situation. He’s too stubborn and also embarrassed to tell you outright.” The lady continued, leaning over her chair towards Xiao Zhan, “And regarding the lawyer, we have one here! And you can read over it, question what you may not understand, and either reject our offer or accept it.” She gestured towards one of the women that had somewhat intimidated him at the beginning.

 _Ah_.

Xiao Zhan reached over and took the folder, reading over the documents. They were fairly simple and straightforward. The fine print didn’t seem to take or add to the words already glaring at him. 

Xiao Zhan glanced upwards at the woman, “Can I break off the offer whenever I want to?”

The lady nodded, her hair gently swishing behind her, “Yes. There would be no repercussions. You’ll go back to your life, Wang Yibo would go back to his. We can even put off anyone who tries to disturb you after the offer is dissolved.” 

“So you want me to be the crown prince’s fake boyfriend? For how long? ”

“No.” She smiled, “We want you to be the crown prince’s fiancé.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth fell open a bit, his eyes widening even further. “Fiancé?”

“Mmm, yes. It’ll keep everyone engaged with the relationship and the happenings, but also provide enough back to keep anyone from interrupting your privacy. It’ll give Wang Yibo enough basis and support from his usual people, but also portray a light of maturity to others who aren’t so fond of him.” She replied, keen eyes looking over the quiet prince. 

Xiao Zhan also looked over, seeing the prince shift uncomfortably before lifting his eyes and looking at Xiao Zhan. Sad, sullen eyes and a frown between his eyebrows made themselves be seen. The Omega broke their eye contact, much preferring to hear what the woman had to say.

Frustration set itself heavily on his heart, as well distress. The offer was a good one – one that not many would think twice about, but Xiao Zhan had morals that went beyond that. Xiao Zhan would be turned into a public figure, his words and every action analyzed and scrutinized. 

People would dislike him no matter what he did, for what he represented and what his ‘bond’ with the prince would entail. 

_But you’d be able to take action and defend what you believe is right._ His treacherous brain sprang on him.

“It would also give you enough stability and a much louder platform for people to hear your voice. Though you’ll have an assistant, as well as another member from the Public Relations team looking over your actions. Last we checked, your social media accounts are still open, with your Weibo, Oasis, Instagram, and Twitter being public.” She commented, counting off of her fingers and pausing, mulling over her words.

“You’re free to use your accounts however you like. The background research we made on your accounts have nothing to gossip or speak ill about – other than your fanboying comments. What the gossip sites know about you is pretty surface information, nothing too revealing. We did our best with concealing your personal information, though I’m sure you caught some articles making light of it, they’ve all edited it with no further fight after contacting them.” She hummed, tapping her fingers against the armrest.

Would the Royal Family be okay with this? Other than the prince? Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but wonder.

He hesitated, before asking, “Is the Royal Family okay with this?”

The lady raised an eyebrow, one hand poisoning itself over her wrist, “Yes, actually. Queen Zexi was the one who brought this offer up. The only one who had a problem with it was Wang Yibo, and that was because he worried over you and your safety.”

Was he now? Xiao Zhan looked over at the younger, who instead had turned to glare at the woman with pinkish cheeks. Xiao Zhan stifled a small laugh, it didn’t take a lot to rile the prince up, apparently.

Xiao Zhan thought it over. His tuition being paid was just a bonus, but his privacy – and the people who were close to him – would be protected. He’d be able to _do_ something, to further make an impact. All while pretending to be engaged to a _prince_ – a handsome prince, no less.

He told his mother it was just some rumors, Xuan Lu also knew that it was fake. Maybe they could be the only ones to know, they’d have his back, he thinks. Well, not _really_ , his mother would have a fit, and Xuan Lu would take out the biggest thesaurus she could and yell every synonym of ‘ _idiot’_ she could.

He suddenly remembered, they hadn’t answered how long he was to pretend. “Alright, but you didn’t answer me, how long am I supposed to put up this façade?”

“Around a year, ideally. Maybe more, depends on how your feelings are after the first year.”

Xiao Zhan nodded along, a year from now doesn’t sound that horrible. “What am I to do?”

“Accompany the prince, really. Have some outings with the queen and princess, have people see you get along with the Royal Family, essentially. Other than that you’d be needed to attend charities that the Royal Family supports, maybe give speeches, who knows.”

Xiao Zhan looked at the lady with minor horror, “Anything but speeches, I’m horrible at them. I always twitch or move a lot, sometimes I forget words.”

She laughed, and a pretty laugh at that. She looked at him, mirth swirling around in her eyes, “Sure, I’ll try. I take it you’ll say yes and sign?”

This would probably bite him in the ass further on. “Yes.”

She smiled brightly, “Splendid! Mrs. Qin here will overlook your signing. Wang Yibo also has to give you the – yeah.”

Xiao Zhan bobbed his head along, taking the pen for the lawyer, who Xiao Zhan thinks may be Mrs. Qin. He signed along on the lines Mrs. Qin pointed at, before settling back on his seat.

“This is your copy of the contract, just in case.” She explained, passing him another manila folder and _Gods._ So many folders and papers.

“Xiao Zhan…”

The Omega quickly rose his head towards the voice, giving himself a crick in the neck for a few seconds. His eyes met those of the prince, who had switched seats during the contract exchange.

Xiao Zhan’s heart pounded roughly against his chest, he was certain he could taste it on the back of his throat. He looked at the prince, gently bending his head to signal him to continue.

Wang Yibo fretted around a bit, before taking a breath and squaring his shoulders properly. Had anyone questioned Xiao Zhan, he would’ve denied it, but the action was extremely cute and endearing.

He was not supposed to be content with the prince, at least for now. He won’t let himself lose that petty grudge. It was the only thing that currently kept him sane.

“Yes?” He replied.

“May I have your hand?” He asked, his left hand holding something in a near-death clutch.

Xiao Zhan’s heart paused, his throat bobbed while he swallowed. He extended his hand towards the prince, instead of verbally giving him an answer. The younger’s unoccupied hand gently took his, uncurling his clenched hand. 

The hand held a beautiful, single platinum ring. In the middle, a row of three princess cut diamonds twinkled prettily, along with a twist of metal along the base of the diamonds. 

Xiao Zhan gasped, and in any other situation where he was getting proposed to, he would’ve cried without consolation. Wang Yibo slid the ring in place, tightening his hold on his hand before letting go.

“We’re to see you next week, take care of this ring. It was tailored specifically after you.”

Xiao Zhan nodded in understanding, fingers already moving along the shape of the ring.

This was it. He’s Crown Prince Wang Yibo’s (fake) fiancé. 

**Author's Note:**

> engagement ring yb got xz: 
> 
> front view: https://bridalimages.thepersonalizedbest.com/bridal_image/1BK3HMWDQNH0E73.jpg?v=1&s=200
> 
> side views:
> 
> 1\. https://bridalimages.thepersonalizedbest.com/bridal_image/1BK3HMWDQNH0E73.jpg?v=2&s=200
> 
> 2\. https://bridalimages.thepersonalizedbest.com/bridal_image/1BK3HMWDQNH0E73.jpg?v=3&s=200
> 
> it's inspired by meghan markle's engagement ring
> 
> follow us on twitter if you'd like to scream bloody murder whenever yizhan breathes!
> 
> [leny's twitter](https://twitter.com/roseyeekies)
> 
> [em's twitter](https://twitter.com/menacendisguise)
> 
> also, please read the beautiful works by the birthday girl, [msz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz)
> 
> the next chapter will come soon!
> 
> 18/3/21.8:53pm: minor edits on grammar and spelling, added blockquote to summary


End file.
